Benutzer Diskussion:Galaxy 2
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 09 __TOC__ Wieder ein paar Hinweise Langsam nervst du mich -.-. #Artikel gehören kategorisiert #Die Vorlagen von anderen Spielen denn nicht vergessen #Bilder besonders in diese Kategorien einordnen Bsp.: Kategorie:Screenshot aus "Spielname Kategorie:Artwork aus "Spielname Kategorie:Spirte aus "Spielname :Kategorien bei den Bildern nicht vergessen! Kategorie:Screenshot aus "Spielname Kategorie:Artwork aus "Spielname Kategorie:Spirte aus "Spielname--Link1205 13:25, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo!!!! Kategorisiere deine Artikel!--Link1205 20:07, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re: Englisches Mario-Wiki Also ich kann es über deinen Link erreichen. Finde auch dass es Mariowiki weit voraus ist. Alde 17:22, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Wie oft muss ich dir das noch mit den Kategorien sagen, damit du es verstehst?--Link1205 20:48, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Level Falls du jetzt zu jedem Level die neue Vorlage einfügen willst, lass es lieber. Denn die Artikel werden sowieso bald gelöscht und in größeren Artikeln zusammen gefasst.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:16, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Mir fehlt einfach die Zeit, werde es aber irgendwann beenden--Link1205 23:18, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re:... Weil wir schon eine haben--Link1205 20:30, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Strecke Super Mario Galaxy Hallo Ihr zwei, freut mich, dass ihr die Galaxien übernehmt. Fügt bitte unten die Vorlagen Sprachen ein und tragt die entsprechenden Namen ;). Ansonsten gute Arbeit.--Link1205 13:40, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Könntet ihr die Vorlage Strecke bitte so lassen? Ich habe die Geistrennen-Punkte rausgestrichen weil sie im Text zusammen gefasst werden sollen, da nicht für jede Strecke Geistrennen-Daten vorhanden sind. Der Punkt Schwierigkeitzsgrad ist auch unnötig da jeder selbst entscheidet ob die Strecke leicht, mittelmäßig oder schwer zu fahren ist. Also bitte lasst sie jetzt. Ansonsten wollte ich euch für die Bearbeitungen bei den Galaxien loben^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:04, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re:. Weil dies noch reine spekulationen sind, das mit den Farben ist so eine Sache, da taten, sorry, einem die Augen weh! Ich werde die Vorlage zum Erscheinen von SMG2 wiederherstellen--Link1205 15:42, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Hallo, also Admin-Rechte vergeben wir, wenn wir Unterstützung im Wiki-Syntax oder im ganzen System brauchen. Im Moment ist dies nicht der Fall. Wenn hier mehr los ist und wir noch neue Admins brauchen, schauen wir mal in die User-Liste und suchen die aktivsten, best geschriebenen Artikel raus und entscheiden wer uns helfen soll ;)--Link1205 20:25, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re:Gumbachs Hi Galaxy 2, ein Gumbachs ist eine Mischung aus einem Gumba und einem Dachs. Er hat einen Schwanz und runde Ohren und sieht von Körperbau wie ein Gumba aus. Er ist braun gefärbt. Ferner wollte ich dich bitten keine Weiterleitungen mit Klammern zu erstellen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 09:30, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du deine Artikel gleich kategorisierst ;)--Link1205 11:31, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke :] so ein lob zwischendruch kann ich echt gebrauchen,bin schon seit gestern dadran ^.^ also du meinst damit das ich jetzt zb. bei der Feuerblume ein Link machen soll der zu der Seite "Feuerblume" führt oder wie? ~ Bom-Omb da hast du recht , ich habs irgendwie total vergessn das das englisch war.naja ich kenn mich auch icht so gut in paper mario aus ,sondern nur beim zweiten teil (die legende vom äonentor) und bei super paper mario.ich ändere es umgehend. ich hab doch bereits kategorisiert.steht doch unten "item aus paper mario/ paper mario 2" ... wenn ichs falsch hab dann korriere es bitte selber,weil ich es nicht so verstehe wie du es meinst. schön wenn du die bilder und zubereietung und alles hast dann kannst du ja bei super paper mario anfangen Bomb-Omb Bomb-Omb Hilfe Ich wollte mal ein Lob aussprechen, schön das du sich so um die Bilder von Bob-omb kümmerst^^. Achja, wenn du das Design auf Monobook änderst, sollte die Tabelle von den Bilder beim hochladen immer gleich da sein ;)--Link1205 10:50, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Beim Monobook Design ist der Punkt kategorisieren nicht vorhanden, also immer auf bearbeiten klicken. Ansonsten ist das Design aber beim Hochladen besser--Link1205 11:11, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke das du mir immer zeigst wie das geht. es gibt nur wenige die den "neulingen" immer zeigen wie etwas geht.und ich bin einer davon.bin noch ziemlich unerfahren mit html und allem und habe bereits probleme bei der tabelle gehabt.trotzdem bemühe ich mich alles richitg zu machen.ich habe noch sehr viele informationen und vorallendingen bilder zu jedem level aus super mario bros.2, bilder von den gegner und gegenständen usw.,nur ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das machen soll. Bomb-Omb 18:19, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bomb-Omb Super Ich finde, dass du ein dickes Lob verdient hast. Du bist hier so aktiv und fleißig wie kaum ein anderer - vor allem, da du ja noch gar nicht so lange dabei bist! Mach weiter so! Ich finde das richtig gut. Denn das Mariowiki braucht viele gute Autoren. :-) Stefan86 16:07, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ach so, nein, das "wir" muss ich auf eurer Seite übersehen haben. Dann seid ihr sicher Geschwister. Aber auch wenn man es teilt, kommen sehr viele gute Beiträge dabei heraus. :-) Danke fürs Lob! Stefan86 15:54, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Kategorisieren Ja, das vergesse ich immer, Geht's jetzt so? Stefan86 18:08, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Zwei Fragen 1. Dann fang an sie zu erstellen ;) 2. --~~~~ --Link1205 17:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kein Chat Als Admin bin ich mir dessen natürlich bewusst! Ich weiß ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kategorien Okay, erklär mir das mit den Kategorien mal. Ich wusste gar nicht dass es sowas auch gibt. -- Mr.Haja 19:16, 7. Apr. 2010 Re: .- Html Sprache für ein Leerzeichen--Link1205 16:10, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :kannst du wenn du möchtest musst du aber nicht--Link1205 08:05, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen: Die Kategorien Spiel, Charakter, Gegner, Ort etc. gehören nicht auf Artikel sondern in Kategorien wie Nintendo 64-Spiel, Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy, Gegner aus Super Mario Bros., Ort aus Paper Mario etc. Hört gefälligst auf falsch zu kategorisieren!--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:58, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis, aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig... Stefan86 15:11, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke noch mal! :-) Na, so müsste es jedenfalls gehen, oder? Stefan86 15:52, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die Pixls solltet ihr mit Pixl-Spezies kategorisieren. Ich finde es gut das ihr die Kategorie bei den Minispielen entfernt habt^^. Weiterhin wollte ich fragen warum ihr nie zurückschreibt wenn man euch was schreibt?--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:14, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja damals bei der Erklärung vom Gumbachs die ich euch geliefert habe oder als ich euch gelobt habe. Ihr habt nicht zurück geschrieben, sondern nur wenn man eine Gegenfrage stellt. Ich fand das ziemlich verwunderlich. Ferner hätte ich mich über das Wort "Danke" auch gefreut^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:54, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ist schon in Ordnung. Und vielen dank für dein nachträgliches Danke^^. Ich will mir hier halt nicht unwichtig vorkommen^^. Deshalb rede ich hier öfters mit anderen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:01, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber du hast es gelernt^^. Zum Abschluss wollte ich nur noch sagen das ich auch bereit bin Fragen zu beantworten und Hilfe zu leisten, nicht nur Link1205^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:07, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Signatur Versuch einfach mal nur Galaxy 2 da hinzuschreiben, ohne die Klammern und das andere. So habe ich das zumindest und bei meiner Unterschrift wird ja auf meine Benutzerseite verlinkt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:40, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hast du vielleicht das Feld angeklickt "Text als Wiki-Text behandeln"? Also das was genau unter der Signatur bei den Einstellungen steht.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:57, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wenn man das Feld anklickt sollte der Text nicht auf die Benutzerseite oder Diskussion verlinken.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:04, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht genau. Es scheint an dem Bild zu liegen. Was ist denn der genaue Text den ihr in die Spalte der Signatur geschrieben habt? Könntest du ihn hier her kopieren?--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:12, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dann probier mal dies einzugeben: Benutzer:Galaxy 2|Galaxy_2 (Diskussion) 100px--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:38, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) "nowiki" sollte man nicht verwenden weil der Text dann genau so erscheint wie man ihn eingibt. Wenn du es mit den Klammern machst erscheint es fett gedruckt. Wenn nicht erscheint der original Text. Solltest du das Feld unterhalb anklicken erscheint das Bild nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir leider nicht mehr weiter helfen. Dem Anschein nach wurde alles ausprobiert. Am besten nimmst du das trotz des Fettdrucks an.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:07, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nein, es muss nicht zwingend auf die Benutzterseite verlinkt werden. Das kann jeder entscheiden wie er will^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:17, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Taubnus Ich hab in Erinnerung das es einen Gegner mit diesem Namen gibt, jedoch weis ich absolut nicht mehr wie er aussieht.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:25, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kategorien Du meinst auch wenn du bestimmte Kategorien vom Artikel entfernst erscheinen sie dort trotzdem? Falls ja gibt es eine Möglichkeit das zu beheben.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:49, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nur ein kleiner Hinweis: Kategorien mit Dingen die aus Spielen kommen werden mit beispielsweise "Kategorie:Strecke aus Super Mario Kart" gekennzeichnet. Nicht mit "Kategorie:Strecke in Super Mario Kart". Ich muss eure neu angelegten Kategorien wieder löschen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 09:39, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldige, ich dachte ihr wollt das selbst in die Hand nehmen. Also, bei manchen Vorlagen die bei Artikeln eingebunden werden steht unten folgende Phrase: Kategorie:"Beispiel". Das bewirkt das auf allen Seiten in der die Vorlage eingefügt wird, diese Kategorie erscheint. Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum auf einigen Artikeln Kategorien erscheinen die ihr nicht eingegeben habt. Ihr müsst euch am besten den Quelltext der Vorlagen angucken.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:40, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich versteh schon was du meinst, nur ist mir das nie passiert. Ich kann mich damit nicht auseinander setzen und meine, dass das auch die anderen User hier im MarioWiki nicht können.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:10, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das ist eine gute Idee, vielleicht ist es tatsächlich ein fehler der behoben werden muss.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:29, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Perfekte Ansage^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:58, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Vorlage... Von mir aus--Link1205 17:43, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Stages Ja gerne Toll das du mir die Vorlage gegeben hast aber leider hast du bei Piazza Delfino Stage die falsche seite genommen. Du musst die seite nehmen von Brawl und nicht die von Super sunshine. LG Yoshi99 05:43, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC)Yoshi99 Re:Super Mario Sunshine-Kapitel Ja, ich war derjenige der damit angefangen hat. Ich werde es in nächster Zeit auch abschließen, die Kategorie kann jedoch schon jetzt gelöscht werden.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:29, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gegnername Hallo Galaxy2. Mal eine eher unwichtige Frage. Warum wurde Abroxas in Don Raphael umbenannt? Zuerst war mir das hier ja egal, aber jetzt wurde auch beim Angler-Lakitu das Level Abroxas' Schloss in Don Raphaels Schloss umbenannt. Ich kenne das Kerlchen nur aus Yoshi's Island und dort hieß er Abroxas. In welchem Spiel heißt er im Deutschen Don Raphael? Stefan86 18:02, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kategorien * Panorama-Screenshot: In die jeweilige Kategorie des Spiels in der der Screenshot auftaucht. Natürlich nicht in die Oberkategorie (Also nicht beispielsweise in Kategorie:Super Mario Bros., sondern Kategorie:Screenshot aus Super Mario Bros). * Sega: Was hat das für Einträge? * Gericht: Was hat Gericht für Einträge? Die muss ich löschen, weil wir einen großen Artikel dazu haben. * Orden: Was hat Orden für Einträge? Die muss ich löschen, weil wir einen großen Artikel dazu haben. * Wichtiges Item: In die jeweiligen Kategorie des Spiels, in der das Item auftaucht. * Bros. Item: Item aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * Wii: Nintendo Wii * Kamek-Spezies: Magikoopa-Spezies Okay, dann werde ich die überflüssigen Einträge in der nächsten Zeit löschen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:19, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die Sega-Artikel werde ich dann auch ändern. Die großen Kategorien sind praktisch der Zusammenschluss der Unterkategorien. Beispiel: Kategorie:Item aus Super Mario Bros., Screenshot aus Super Mario Bros., Gegner aus Super Mario Bros. usw. müssen alle unter der Kategorie Super Mario Bros. stehen. Die großen Kategorien sind also notwendig. Es sollen natürlich keine Artikel in dieser Kategorie stehen, mit Azusnahme des Spiel-Artikels. Die Kategorien sind ja generell bei fast jedem Artikel, Vorlage, Kategorie falsch. Es gibt fast keine Ordnung. Ich versuche ja, wie du wohl merkst, auch schon lange Ordnung zu schaffen und finde es gut das du das nun auch machen willst^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:28, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Doch, die Kategorie Item aus Super Mario Bros. kommt in die Kategorie Super Mario Bros. und die Kategorie Item. So ist es schon immer gewesen, daher sollte es sich nicht ändern^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:38, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kategorien Hi, das sind meine Antworten: 1. *Spielbrett: Kategorien wie Spielbrett aus Mario Party müssten von mir gelöscht werden. Der Rest kommt in die Ort Kategorie der jeweiligen Mario Party. *Welt: Ort aus (Spielname) *Begoman-Spezies: Roboter-Spezies *Yoshi: Sorry das ich nicht geantwortet hab. Yoshi-Spezies. *Hersteller: Firma *Sticker: Was steht in dieser Kategrie? Etwa die Dateien die ich für den Meilenstein-Artikel brauchte? *WarioWare: Snapped!: Was steht in dieser Kategorie? *Mario's Time Machine: Was steht in dieser Kategorie? 2. Okay, wollt ich ja schon länger weiter machen^^. 3. Das eine Bild war ein offizielles Artwork eines Starfox-Spiel. Das gehört nicht ins MarioWiki. Das andere war unnötig da zur Darstellung die offieziellen Artworks aus Brawl gezeigt werden sollen. 4. Freut mich für dich das du Problem gelöscht hast^^. Wo wir grad bei Problemen sind... Mir passiert das andauernt das gelöschte Kategorien wieder auftauchen. Genau so, wie du es mir mal sagtest.--Waluigi & Yoshi 08:54, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC)